My own soul
by Meta Moon
Summary: Okay, Kagome finds out she is infact a Dranigen, a not Kikyou at all. Some others also find out what they are. If you want to know what a Dranigen is check out the story. This is a Yu Yu Inu crossover, there will be a vote on the pairings.


Meta: Yes, a new great idea from me.  
  
Dragon of Meta: I don't think so! You couldn't think your way out of a paper bag.  
  
Meta: I could so! And that means you called yourself stupid because you are me.  
  
Dragon of Meta: Oops forgot that. Um, review this story please. Now for the disclaimer before I forget.  
  
Disclaimer: Um, I'm not rich. Does that answer your question? Though the others I will make, do belong to me. Hmm, Shall this be a Yu Yu / Inu crossover.  
  
Meta: Mostly this first one will focus on the history behind the story. Now to begin, drum roll please.  
  
A drum rolls across your screen at great speeds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About two thousand years before the modern time of Kagome's there was a conflict between two races of beings. No. Not one between demons and humans, but dragons and humans. Dragons thought of ningens as weak, stupid, and useless. Humans thought them to be cruel, evil, and with out any other feelings, to put short monsters.  
  
A female dragon that only had strength and no magical powers was cast out was of her high position. She was considered a weakness, one they didn't need. A human girl was also a outcast for she held powers over fire,water,wind, and earth. Not only that but she held energy that mikos of the future would hold. But, what was dangerous was she was amazed by dragons, so they fear she would bring their end to them.  
  
After being attacked, Rina, the female dragon rested in a forest, where she met the human female, Noa. Noa cared for her as she recovered, they formed a friendship by sharing their stories. Not long after both races heard wind of this, and they formed armies for the last battle. As the battle went on Rina and Noa felt as though they could stop this fight by bonding both dragon and human as one.  
  
Through the cermony the two became one, and appeared before all, she appeared as a woman with violet eyes , black wavy hair, midnight blue scaley winds from her back, and the ability to transform into a normal human form and a normal dragon form. Though with all their strengths and powers intact. Seeing what they could stop the endless blood shed, each female was bonded with another of the other race, the same as with the men.  
  
As mention above Rina had a high positon, that being princess. Being of noble blood the person, now called Rinao, was queen of the Dranigen. Over the years most were killed, some had children with humans mixing the blood. By Kagome's time none were full blood, and hardly knew of what they really were.  
  
Sometimes though powerful souls are born that have the power of the firsts or even beyond that. Now instead of the simple four elements ice, mist/bubbles, and the power to combine them for a more powerful attack was added. Now ends the story for now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wench it's time to leave.", Inuyasha said, his arms in a very familiar position, crossed. Kagome:"Sorry, Inuyasha but I have to go." She said while walking in the direction of the well. Before she could go much farther a certain hanyou jumbed infront of her. "We don't have time for this we have to go find the jewel shards." " You're right, I don't have time for this. Oswari!", and Kagome continue on her sweet merry ol' way, and jumbed into the well. While Inu tried to get out of the thing that would become his grave one day. Yep, he was digging his own grave, he must be proud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meta: Did anyone see what I meant by the sentence before the last. If you didn't understand let me explain, you know the reason why he is sat or oswari is because of what he does or says to Kagome. Right? Ok that is part of the reason, another is he makes the hole himself with his face, the last is because if one day he is sat too much he may never climb out of it........... alive anyways.  
  
Dragon of Meta: FYI: Sometimes Kagome will use "sit" or "oswari" . Why you ask? Well in the story I am making it so sit doesn't have such a big result, but since oswari is used specifically for dogs in Japan the outcome of course would be worse. Did you get that?  
  
Meta: This story will be a cross over with YU YU, I'll put the pairings up later since all the charcters are not introduced yet. Well, that's all for now. Oswari!  
  
Iny Yasha: Bitch! What was that for.  
  
Dragon of Meta: Because I wanted to, and remember me and meta are the same person. 


End file.
